


Nightmare and The Dream

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Short Clintasha with a dash of kid at the end.





	Nightmare and The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> my (real late) entry for Clintasha week 2018

Clint’s eyes opened before it registered in his mind as to why he was awake at...he blinked a few times to clear his vision…2:37 in the morning.   
There was a loud thump against the wall and Clint was up and out of bed before he thought about it. He grabbed an arrow and when there was another thump he placed a hand gun in his waist band too. Easing open the dividing door between his room and his partner’s room he strained to hear anything. There was no sign of a struggle, his partner wasn’t making any noise. He reached over and turned on the light. Natasha was wrapped up in the sheets, the comforter kicked to the floor, she had one arm stretched up above her head. 

“Natasha?”  
She moved her hand and hit the wall with her fist.  
“Natasha.” Clint tried louder.   
When she still didn’t answer, he went back in his room and called her phone.  
He heard it ring once, twice, then her voice was in his ear.   
“Barton?”  
“I’m stepping in.” he hung up.  
Natasha was sitting up in bed when he walked back in.  
“Another one?” she asked.  
“Yeah, you remember anything?”  
She sighed and laid back down.  
“I guess that’s a no then.” Clint said moving to lay next to her.   
“What’s wrong with me Clint?”  
“Nothing,” Clint looked down at her, “I mean, you do have a habit of getting up too early.”  
Natasha huffed and swatted at him.  
Clint caught her arm and tangled their fingers together, “There’s nothing wrong with you Nat.”  
“You’re biased.”  
“Guilty.” He smirked down at her.   
Natasha opened her mouth and before she could she felt a punch in her gut.

Opening her eyes she realized it wasn’t a punch but a kick from their kid.  
“Sorry.”  
“Uh huh.” She smiled, “get up here.”  
He crawled to the head of the bed and Natasha pulled the blanket down enough for the four year old to wiggle underneath.   
Natasha turned on her side and reached across her son to tap Clint’s head. Luka started poking his dad, repeatedly.   
Clint, having already woken up when Luka climbed over him, waited until Luka put a hand on him and started trying to shake him.  
Clint opened his eyes and play growled at his son. Luka shrieked with laughter and tried to crawl back to his mom’s side but Clint wrapped an arm around him and tugged him back. Clint held him while Natasha reached out and started tickling him until he was screaming with laughter.   
“Stop it!” Luka yelled, “Daddy, help me.”  
“Help you?”  
“Yes.”  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Please daddy!” he coughed from laughing so much.  
“Okay, okay. To get mommy to stop, just say uncle.”  
“Uncle?”  
“Yep, uncle.”  
“Uncle, mommy. Uncle!”  
Natasha stopped teasing her son, trying to catch her own breath.

As they got up to ready, Luka already running off to the kitchen, Clint pulled her in.  
“You were making noises earlier before Luka came in, you sleep okay?”  
“Yeah, just remembering a past nightmare. I’m good.”  
Clint kissed her.   
She held on when he made to walk away.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what.”  
“I never let myself think I could have this. I’m living the American dream, which I never thought could be a possibility for me. So, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
